The Revolution
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles Chaisty is a scullery maid in 1800s Paris. Once she gets thrown out on the streets, she gets introduced to the beginning of the French Revolution. She begins a new life and begins to learn what a real family was like. She would be perfectly happy, too... if it weren't for her complicated relationship with Lord Butch. REVIEW! *ON HIATUS*
1. A Fatal Temper

"This is impossible!" I whisper screamed to Robin, my best friend and fellow scullery maid.

She shushed me, "Quiet down. You'll wake Lady Blossom."

I scoffed, "God forbid she miss a minute of her beauty sleep. Lord knows I could do with some."

"You look lovely Bubbles." Robin monotoned, as she had been telling me this every day for the two years we'd known each other.

I threw the wash rag I had been using to scrub the floor, "Lady Bunny spilled the wine in the first place! Why must we spend hours on end attempting to get it up? The little wench should be on her hands and knees scrubbing until her fingers bleed."

"You must watch that tongue of yours. One day you'll get into a load of trouble because of it," Robin muttered, looking around frightfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Well someone needs to put these prats in there place."

"Right after you learn yours." Lord Boomer sniggered from behind me.

Robin's eyes got very wide and my heart started pounding. He had heard.

He chuckled, sensing our panic, "Don't worry love, I'll keep your opinions to myself. But you owe me one Lady Chaisty."

He wondered off and Robin grinned at me, "He fancies you an awful lot, don't he?"

I sighed, "He fancies anything wearing a skirt."

"He don't like me." Robin murmured, a hurt look flitting over her expression.

I frowned and attempted to cheer her up, "Don't think like that. I would consider myself very lucky, were I you. If the Duke finds out his sons been flirting with a lowly peasant, I'll be in a hangin' rope before you can say Paris."

Robin's jaw dropped and I giggled, "I'm only jokin', though I imagine Lady Blossom would be pleased."

"Would I now?" The very person tittered from a few feet off.

Dang these rich blokes and there enhanced hearing.

"Are you going to apologize for speaking to me in such a manner, or shall I fetch Madame Gaspar?" Lady Blossom demanded, looking scandalized.

I gasped and hurriedly brought myself into a standing position.

I curtsied and said, "Forgive me, dear Lady. I should not speak in such a way. How unbecoming of me."

She sneered at me, "Quite. Get back to your duties, servant."

She walked gracefully away leaving me with my anger.

"That vile woman! One day she'll get what's comin' to her. And it won't be pretty, mind you." I snarled, scrubbing at the floor with vigor.

Robin, however, was looking especially relieved.

"What are you so calm, for?" I demanded.

She smiled softly, "I thought for sure she would send you to Madame Gaspar. A meeting with the Madame never turns out to be pleasant."

"I'll say." I said, staring at the scarred hands I had as a reminder of my last conference with Gaspar, "She really is horrid."

Madame Gaspar, the seamstress and master to all the Scullery Maids, punished the girls she employed if they stepped so much as stepped one toe out of line. Our get-togethers being so frequent, I knew her better than most. She was a plump troll of a woman who sent even the most hideous of her suitors running away at the age of twelve. She was married for a few years, but the poor bugger got trampled by a carriage. After seeing Gaspar naked, though, I would of bet my best dress (that wasn't that great at all, really) he threw himself under it. She had exactly one child, a boy eighteen years young who was a bigger flirt than Lord Boomer. Unfortunately for Edmund, Gaspar's boy, he had inherited his mother's looks and no respectable lady wanted to have anything to do with him. Not that he didn't find women eager to do anything with him for a pound or two. The Gaspar's weren't a rich family, not by any means, but over the years they had accumulated a small fortune that was dwindling with every day Edmund had access to it.

"You'll never guess who I caught sneaking out of Lord Butch's chambers last night." Buttercup, my sister said.

"Who?" I asked right away, praying she would say Lady Blossom's name.

"Lady Princess. And she was looking rather _pleased_, if you catch my drift." Buttercup giggled.

I suppressed a smile, "That's not news. Lady Princess has been acquiring a nasty habit of finding herself on Lord Butch's bed of late."

Robin snorted, "If you can still call her a Lady."

We all erupted into a short fit of laughter that was quickly silenced by the outraged shout of, it couldn't of been anyone else, Lord Brick. We exchanged giddy looks. This ought to be good. Buttercup and I hiked up our skirts and ran to his room, leaving Robin with the stubborn wine stain.

"What ever is the matter, Lord Brick?" I asked, entering his room with Buttercup at my side.

His face red with anger, he motioned to his hand.

"My ring! It's gone! One of you bloody servants stole it!" He yelled and Buttercup couldn't hold in a tiny little snort of laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Lord Brick hissed, grabbing her forearm harshly.

I gasped and bit my lip to keep myself from making any other noises that would get me noticed.

Brick turned his glare on my, "Oh, my bad Miss Chaisty. Am I scaring you? Well than this will terrify you!"

He slapped Buttercup across the face and I shrieked.

"Please Lord Brick! I beg of you, stop!"

"And if I don't?" He roared, throwing her into his dresser, her temple hitting the corner.

My lip started to tremble as he approached me and I backed up into a wall.

"What the devil is going on in here?!" I heard Duke Boulstridge yell entering the room.

He took one look at the scene and dragged his son out of the room with a brisk, "Sorry ladies."

I dropped to Buttercup's side at once. She wasn't breathing.

"ROBIN!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Miss Happer's down stairs. What-" Lord Butch cut off, seeing me weep over Buttercup.

"P-please, sir. Sh-she's not breathing." I sobbed, miserably.

He gulped, got to his knees, and raised two steady fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. From the nervous look he shot me, I knew there was nothing. I hung my head, not quite being able to stifle my sobs with my hand. Lord

Butch surprised me by putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lady Chaisty."

He walked out of the room without a second thought, leaving me with the body of whom I had once called my sister.


	2. Goodbye

There was no elegant funeral with dozens of family members and life long friends. Not that I had been expecting that, of course. No, there were only ten or so scullery maids, Madame Gaspar, Edmund, and the priest. And me that is, but I felt so inhuman at the moment I didn't know if I counted.

After the priest finished his little speech, I trudged to the alter to share my own.

"Buttercup Chaisty was a remarkable young woman with hopes and dreams like the rest of us. Unfortunately, she will not be able to do the many of the things she planned. Or anything for that matter. She's gone forever, but do the rich care? The very people she has lived with for years? Of coarse not because, like all of the other servants in France, we are expendable. And after this I will never for get that. I thank my dear sister for teaching me another lesson, even in death. May she rest in peace." I finished.

I looked at the gaping faces of everyone here and I realized I had turned my little good bye into a semi-patriotic speech. Madame Gaspar cleared her throat and finished the service with a few rare kind words.

Then my sister was buried.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I trust Lord Brick is rotting away in a prison cell?" I growled to Robin the next day.

She shook her head, looking confused, "Why would he be?"

I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes, "He's still here?!"

Robin nodded, shocked by my reaction.

I stood up and marched to the Duke's office.

"Bubbles!" Robin called after me, but I was on a mission.

I wanted justice, and by god I wanted it now!

"Duke Boulstridge! I demand you report your son's crime to the law at once!" I exclaimed, bursting in his office.

Despite my slight fear that he would punish me for speaking so rudely to him, I was filled to the brim with anger and outrage.

He raised a eyebrow at me, "And what, pray tell, would this crime be?"

I scoffed, "You were there! He killed Buttercup Chaisty!"

The Duke scowled at me, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Are you just gonna sit in your fancy chair and not do anything just because she was of a lower class than you and all of your danged riches?!" I hissed, glaring murderously at him.

"I will overlook your unladylike tone if you keep my son's... actions that day to yourself." He chided.

I barked a laugh, "Never! If you won't be honest then I will! I'll report it to the local police tonight!"

He gave me a twisted little smile, "I was afraid of that. It's too bad you will forever be marked as a criminal now."

"What?" I staggered.

He continued, "It's too bad you stole Brick's ring and I had to fire you because of the thievery."

My breath caught in my throat, but I tried to keep my face indifferent, "I have nowhere to go."

He waved me away, "You should of thought about that before you stole from my family. You have an hour to collect your things and evacuate the premises before I call on the guards to forcibly remove you."

I dashed to Robin and I's room and started throwing all of my belongings into a suitcase. I prayed I wouldn't run into Robin, I didn't want to see her face when I said goodbye. My heart wouldn't be able to take it. I finished packing what few things I owned and and walked towards the exit with my chin lifted defiantly. I would not let them see how negative an effect this would have on me. Even if I didn't live through my first night on the wintry snow coated streets of Paris.

"I'll miss you." Lord Butch blurted as I passed the door to his room.

I paused for a moment, glancing at him. We rarely talked, but when we did I saw a light flare up in his eyes that made me smile. A genuine smile I usually didn't wear around the high class citizens of France.

A whisper of that smile touched my lips as I decided, "I'll miss you too."

I let out a shaky breath and looked back forward, "Goodbye Lord Butch."

"Goodbye my beautiful Lady Chaisty." He said before shutting himself in his room.

Beautiful? I flushed with pleasure until I reached the exit to the mansion. I opened the door and shuddered as a wave of cold hit me. I slammed shut the door behind me, leaving the only place I had ever called home.


	3. Lady Of The Evening

Bubbles P.O.V.

I wondered the streets aimlessly for hours, wondering into stores that were kept warm with a fireplace, only to be whisked out by irritable owners moments later. Night began to fall and I, not for the first time today, wanted to sit somewhere and cry.

"Who's this pretty lil' thing, Marie?" A man asked a lady who had been standing next to me.

I felt nausious as I realized he had mistaken me for a prostitute. How embarresing.

"Ask her yourself John." She snapped.

He just grinned and started to walk towards me. I gasped and started to speed walk away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"How much for the lot, cutie?" He asked with a gap toothed grin.

I recoiled from him, disgusted, "I'm not a-!"

He snorted, "Of course your not. Answer the question slut."

He put his hands on my hips and attempted to put his crusty lips on mine.

I shoved him away and slapped him across the face, "Get away from me you bloody pervert!"

He growled and shoved me up against the wall, "Now you've done it, girly."

He started to tear my dress open and I screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

The man, John, punched me across the face causing me to see stars for a moment. He continued to tear the dress open and I kept on struggling futily, begging for him to stop and let me go. Before the dresss was ripped off completely, John was knocked out cold.

"Are you alright?" A muscular blonde gentleman in his mid-twenties asked me.

I flinched away from his hand and pulled the ripped dress tightly around me.

"Just fine thank you." I said briskly, about to walk away.

He followed me.

"What's a proper Lady like you doing out at this hour?" The gentleman asked.

"I got fired." I said with a grimace.

"Scullery maid?" He guessed and I nodded.

"Well, where are you staying?" He asked.

"I don't know." I muttered without thinking.

He grinned, "It seems your in a bit of a pickle miss..."

"Bubbles Chaisty." I said, deciding not to be formal with the man who had probably just saved my life.

He held out a large hand, "Michael Phillips, but everyone calls me Mikey."

I shook his hand and he asked, "How old are you? You look a little on the young side." "Fifteen." I answered.

His eyes widened a fraction, "Blimey, you're a child!"

I glared at him, "I'm old enough."

He snorted, "Whatever you say princess. Follow me, I know a place you can stay for a while."

I hesitantly followed him, wondering if this was a trick or not.

'Have some faith, Bubbles.' My subconsious whispered to me.

He took me to a shoddy looking hotel and held the door open for me.

"After you princess." He grinned.

"Mikey! Who's the girl?" A new voice said from inside.

"Scullery maid. Just got fired for... say, what did you do, princess?"

I bared my teeth at him, "I didn't do anything! I saw Lord Brick... do something bad and threatened to go to the law. The Duke lied and said I took lord Brick's class ring. Now here I am."

"Damn prigs." The stranger shook his head.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked him.

His face, covered with bruises but otherwise handsome, turned serious, "Can she be trusted?"

Mikey shrugged, "I only just met her, Mitch."

Mitch stayed silent for a moment before asking, "What is your view point of the way France's run?"

I scoffed and blurted, "The rich have all the power and the peasents are reated as slaved or overlooked alltogether. The King needs to be taught how to lead and the rich need to be knocked down a few pegs."

I covered my mouth before anything else slipped out. They both laughed.

"You've got a pretty big mouth for a little girl." Mitch remarked.

I bit my lip, "Please don't report me to the authorities! I will never say such things again."

Mikey grinned, "No need for that. That was the desired answer."

"And then some." Mitch chuckled.

"Right this way, princess." Mikey said, directing me to a room hidden behind a bookshelf.

"What is this?" I asked as I saw a dozen or so men with red, white, and blue pins on there suits.

"The revolution." Mitch answered as everyone turned to look at me.

"A girl?" One of the men blurted, standing up.

They were all sitting at a circular table, with three empty chairs.

"Who brought her here?" The man who stood up demanded.

"I did." Mikey said, and he obviously held some pull with the group, considering that the man sat back down.

Seeing my confusion, Mitch said, "This is where the men looking for a change in France and equality among the rich and poor meet."

The man farthest away from me sneered, "Get that filth out of here. I won't have a skirt defiling this organization."

I pursed my lips, "So you want everyone to be equal, yet you act like a rich little prat treating a perfect stranger horridly. Yes I'm a girl. So, what? If we share the same beliefs and stand for the same things, you shouldn't be so quick to dislike me."

Mitch and Mikey sniggered as the group remained silent.

"I've got a feeling I'm going to like her." Mikey said.

Mitch rolled his eyes and took my arm, "I'll escort you to your room princess."

I grimaced as I realized Mikey had created a rather childish nick-name for me. Mitch led me out of the hidden room and up the stairs to the actual hotel rooms and gave me a key to the farthest room on the left.

"You help out around the place and maybe even with the meetings, you can stay here for free. But if I so much as here a word of you talking to the police... you'll regret it."

I shuddered and nodded, "Of coarse. Thank you, sir."

He gave me a lopsided grin and ran back down the stairs. I unlocked and opened the creaky door and was mildly surprised to find that my new room wasn't that bad. It was definitely bigger than my old room, but the furniture was more shabby. I unpacked my things and got dressed for bed. My first night in two years out of the mansion and I had already found a new home.

Stick _that_ in your bloody pipe and smoke it, Duke Boulstridge.


	4. Meeting The Boss

I woke up with a jolt, my surroundings unfarmiliar. Then I remembered yesterday's events and struggled not to cry.

There was a light tap on the door before it was thrown open.

I yelped and hid my body with the cover, "Excuse me!"

It was a stubby plump woman with a motherly face, "Sorry deary, but I've been instructed to get you up."

"What for?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes.

"The big boss, so get on your best bib and tucker and go down stairs."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, hopping out of bed.

She left and shut the door behind her.

I hurredly straightened my chemise and laced up my courset. I opened one of the dresser droors and pulled out my blue Satin dress. It was a simple long sleeved, solid color thing, but it was the best I had. I threw it on along with some white ankle boots. I brushed my hair and went downstairs.

"So you're Lady Bubbles." A middle aged mand with hair graying at his temples said.

I nodded, "Yes sir. And you are?"

Mikey and Mitch entered, wearing panicked looks. They got back their composure once the man looked at them.

"You didn't say that she was so lovely." He chuckled.

Mikey forced a smile, "Lady Bubbles, meet Misure Roux. The owner of the hotel."

I instantly straightened my posture and brought out a smile that put the sun to shame, "Misure Roux! What a pleasure to meet you!"

Mitch was staring at me, wide eyed, as if I were about to destroy the world. I could only guess the land lord had no idea about the secret room and the events taken place in it.

I gave Mitch a little nod to let him knew I understood. He visably relaxed.

"Well, Lady Bubbles, I've heard that my boy here has supplied you with a room... free of charge?" Misure Roux said, glancing at Mitch.

My eye brows raised in surprise, "I didn't realize Mitch was your son."

"Yes, well, the boy resemble's his mother an awful lot. But, that's besides the point. Would you care to explain to me of how you got my son to allow you to stay?"

He asked, scowling at me. I gulped, shrinking away from the frightening man.

"Father, if you would just listen to m-" Mitch started, but Misure Roux turned his cold look on him.

"No, I want to hear it from the girl." He insisted sternly.

I swallowed my fear and put on a brave face, "Misure Roux, Mitch only agreed to allow me to stay when I informed him that I would help out to my fullest extent around the hotel."

He sneered at me, "So you'll be like the maid? I already have one of those, I don't see the need to invest in another one."

"Margorie is getting older, Misure. We need a fresh face to, er, _please,_ the guests if you catch my drift." Mikey said quickly.

I bit back a snappish remark and gave Misure Roux a coy look in order to play into my sudden persona.

He gave me a little grin, "Oh! I see, so we've got a little urchin of the night joining us! Well, _Lady_ Bubbles, I trust we will be getting better aquainted soon enough."

I tensed up when he said Lady sarcastically.

"I believe that will be it for my visit, son. I'll see you next month." He said, walking out of the hotel.

As soon as the door shut behind him, I slapped Mikey harshly across the face.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" I demanded, wanting very badly to strike him again.

He put his hands up in surrender when he saw my hand raise, "If I didn't say that he would of kicked you out!"

I glared at him, "You could of said you were offering a room service menu to the guests and I was the new chef! You could of said the new bell boy, or girl, that is! Anything but a whore! Do I really calm off that way?!"

"Well, I did find you last night on what I call Slut Street with a sweaty man pressed up against you, so, yeah, you come off a little whore-like." He shrugged.

I punched him this time, and was pleased to see his nose start to bleed. Mitch grabbed my arm before I could go back for another hit, so I settled for yelling.

"I was lost! And, in case you didn't notice, he was trying to _rape_ me! So shut it before I shut it for you, permanantly!"

"You know Princess, if you can hit that hard I don't see how John managed to stay on you for so damn long! Maybe you weren't even trying to fight him off!" Mikey shouted, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand.

I balled my hands up into fists and spoke inbetween clenched teeth, "You watch your mouth mister! What were you doing on 'Slut Street' anyways?!"

That shut him up.

I jerked free of Mitch's grasp, "If any of you need me, I'll be in my room."

I stuck my chin out defiantly and stopped up the stairs, muttering darkly to myself the whole way to my room. I slammed the door behind me with one final huff.


End file.
